With the advent of computer-based technology, wearable devices have become commonplace. Items such as watches, eyeglasses, and even clothing have been augmented to include technology such as a processor, memory, and a network interface that enables the items to collect and process data and to transmit the data over a communication network to a back-end system, which in turn can analyze the data collected by the wearable devices in a variety of ways. Due to their nature, certain types of wearable devices are especially well-equipped to collect biometric information about the user who is wearing them and atmospheric information about the environment surrounding the user. For example, smart watches may include circuitry to monitor the user's pulse and can record this information for future analysis.
In addition, it is not uncommon for people to have impaired judgment that may be caused by any number of physical or emotional factors, such as anger, alcohol, drugs, or medical emergencies. While judgment is impaired, the human body often exhibits certain physical or emotional conditions and these conditions may lead to undesirable or dangerous actions, such as operation of a vehicle or sending an ill-advised email.